moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 1
W miasteczku tego dnia było nadwyraz spokojnie- słońce w pełni świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały tak głośno jak tylko mogły. Nie działo się absolutnie nic niezwykłego- żadnego ataku nieznanego wroga, przemian w zwierzęta, libacji czy eksplozji. Spokój. Cisza. - Ja tak dłużej nie wytrzymam!!- wydarł się Smąriusz, latając na wszystkie strony. Grupka mieszkańców CreepyTown leżała sobie leniwie na trawniku w pobliżu dworu rodu Fush. Sporej wielkości, mroczna posesja leżała na granicy miasteczka- chodziły słuchy że pełno jest tu nieumarłych i innych niebezpieczeństw. Niestety, wychodziło na to że górujący nad całą okolicą potężny budynek był opuszczony. W środku nie było ani śladu życia, czy nieżycia- lokatorzy opuścili dwór, najprawdopodobniej z powodu rzadkich odwiedzin kogokolwiek z miasteczka. Przykre to, jeśli dobrze się nad tym zastanowić. - Daj spokój Smąriusz.- powiedział Przemek, leżąc na kolanach siedzącej Strange.- Tu nic nie ma. - W tym miasteczku nie może się nic nie dziać!- zakrzyknął duch, nie przestając latać w powietrzu. Cała grupa, na którą składali się jeszcze Mikhaln, Insanity, Serek, Banan i LoboTaker, westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. To co mówił duch w sumie było zgodne z prawdą- bowiem nie zdażył się jeszcze taki dzień w historii CreepyTown, kiedy dosłownie nie było nic do roboty. Zawsze się coś wysadziło, zawsze ktoś atakował, zawsze coś się działo. A teraz nic. - Po co ja tu przyszłam?- spytała LoboTaker, leżac na trawie. - Zadaje sobie to pytanie odkąd Cię poznałam.- powiedziała Strange. W Baldanderkę jakby piorun strzelił. Natychmiast wstała na równe nogi by w sekundę znaleźć się przy siedzącej syrenie. - Coś powiedziała?- spytała LoboTaker z groźnym wyrazem twarzy i wściekłością bijącą z oczu. - No nie...- powiedział Mikhaln. - Powiedziałam...- zaczęła Strange, wstając z trawy, co równało się bolesnemu wywróceniu chłopaka na ziemie.- Że ni ch#ja nie wiem po co tutaj jeszcze przyłazisz! - Zaraz się zacznie.- skomentował leżący twarzą do ziemi Przemek. - Będą się bić?- spytała siedząca obok Mikhalna Insanity. - Może się dołącze?- spytał Serek, wstając na równe łapy. - Spi#rdalaj!- zakrzyknęły w jednym momencie obydwie dziewczyny, wbijając wściekły wzrok w brata piratki. Smok natychmiast rozprostował skrzydła, po czym podszedł do Strange i Lobo, z narastającą wściekłością w oczach. - Co wyście powiedziały?!- spytał, a na jego ciele zaczęły pojawiać się płomienie. - Żebyś spi#rdalał tato.- powiedziała Hajsik, bawiąc się Zegarkiem. Nijak nie przerażał jej ojciec. - Ale będzie burda!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, lądując na głowie Przemka. Chłopak wstał i otrzepał się z ziemi. Spojrzał na rzucającą się na siebie grupkę z pewnym zrezygnowaniem. Przyjdzie mu teraz zakończyć kłótnie- albo najwyżej stanąć po stronie Strange w ewentualnej bójce. - pżestańcie!- zakrzyknął męski głos, dochodzący z posesji. Cała grupa natychmiast skierowała swój wzrok w stronę dworu rodu Fush. Z wielkiego, niegdyś nawiedzonego budynku zaczęła powoli wychodzić jakaś postać. Głos wydawał się być znajomy, ale nie dość żeby uśpić czujność mieszkańców. Po kilku chwilach gość ukazał się w całej okazałości. Ubrany w jeansy i niebieską koszulkę szczupły, ciemny blondyn o niebieskich oczach trzymający w dłoni miecz swoim wzrostem przerastał wszystkich przed sobą. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha schodził wolnym krokiem po schodach posiadłości. - Wasieq?- spytał zaskoczony Przemek. - witam wszystkih.- powiedział Wasieq, machając na powitanie. LoboTaker momentalnie odsunęła się od Strange i Serka. Nie miała już wypisanej złości na twarzy- zamiast tego z niemałym smutkiem i bólem zasłaniała sobie oczy. - Wszystkow porządku Loboś?- spytała Insanity. - Nie wiem, ale oczy mi krwawią jak go słucham.- powiedziała Lobo, zasłaniając wzrok z grymasem bólu na twarzy. - Wasieq nie przeszkadzaj!- zakrzyknął Serek, nadal kipiacy ze wściekłości- Muszę wpi#rdolić Strange. Wszyscy niczym jeden mąż wybuchli nagłym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Cała grupa "cisnęła bekę" ze stojącego przed nimi, zdezorientowanego smoka. Nawet niechętna piratce LoboTaker nie mogła się od tego powstrzymać. - powodzenia smoczkó.- powiedział Wasieq, pośmiechując. Niestety spowodowało to u Baldanderki kolejny ból gałek ocznych. - Do....hahaha....dobra...- powiedziała Strange, która śmiała się najgłośniej.- Po...hehehe....poprawiłeś mi humor braciszku. Smok machnął łapą na znak zrezygnowania. Jak nie chcą to niech nie wierzą- on im kiedyś pokaże. Wszystkim. - a właśnie. - powiedział Wasieq, stojąc już przy towarzyszach z miasteczka.- słyszałem rze sie nudzicie. - Niech on się zamknie!- zakrzyknęła walcząca z bólem gałek ocznych Baldanderka. Była pewna że jej oczy zaraz zamienią się w ciecz i spłyną po jej policzkach. - W sumie trochę się nudzimy.- potwierdziła Hajsik.- A co, masz jakiś pomysł? - Pewnie chce gdzieś nas zabrać.- stwierdził Mikhaln.- Tylko gdzie? - korund.- odpowiedział Wasieq, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.- federacja. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures